Refining
Refining is the process of adding bonus to stats on gear. Those bonus stats will be displayed behind its basic stats in the form of (for example) "+1". In the current state of the game this bonus is always green colored, but after the upcoming "hurricane mystery" update they will be displayed in green, purple and orange to show the level of refinement. Other forms of refining are drilling and recasting, but those are ingame usually referred to by their respective names instead of "refining". General Refining items will refine an item up to a certain maximum added bonus (Item X will refine your gears added Stat Y up to maximum +Z). Refining items have set adding rates (Item M will per definition add N to stat O, when it succeeds), as well as set succes rates. This succes rate varies per item from 20% to 100% succes. Some items might also deduct stats when they fail (those items have basically 3 results: succes, fail, or deduct)'' (need confirmation, not sure on the 3 results)'' Refining items can either be used by rightclicking the item (or putting it in skillbar and hitting the corresponding skillbar button) and then leftclicking the item you want refined, or by using the refining interface. The refining interface can be opened by clicking the button, highligted in the picture below. Refining interface button.png|Refining interface button Refining interface plain.png|Refining interface Refining interface numbered.png|Refining interface with highlighted fields After clicking this button the refining interface will show up. This interface has 5 tabs. The first tab, named Purified, is the one used in the process of refining. The interface in this tab consists of roughly 5 fields. The first of those fields (number 1 in the attached picture) is the spot where the item that one wants to refine is dropped. Note that to put an item in this field it has to be put in inventory first, and some slots seem to bug (more information required, this is a personal experience). When this happens, place the item in another inventory slot before picking it up and putting it in field number 1 again. Field number 2 will show the items stats. When clicking the "+" displayed in front of the stats, a list of refining materials will be shown, that is available for the item. The material that is best to use on your item has Recommended behind its name. The interface displays the refining material you have in your backpack in green. In this field you have to select what refining material you want to use. When the right item is selected, all you have to do is click the "use" button in the lower left of the refining interface. Refining interface item closed plain.png|Refining interface with an item in field 1 Refining interface item opened plain.png|Refining interface with a stat opened, displaying the usable refining materials. Field 3 and 4 display the icon of the selected refining material and its name, while field 5 contains a description of this refining material. It will contain information including background information on the item, the stat it refines, how much it will add on succes and its succes rate. In the following paragraphs the ways of refining as well as the required items will be explained. Weapon refining In the following tables the weapon refining items are displayed, along with their properties. The tables are sorted by stat. Attack power Accuracy Health Critical Strike Critical Strike Resist Damage Bonus Damage Reduction Technique Parry Anti-Passive Skill Rate Uniform and helmet refining Jewelry refining Drilling items Recasting